An intervertebral pressure transducer has been developed. It measures the pressure distribution below a disc when a compressive load is applied during in vitro studies. Illustrative results obtained on the disc indicate that there is a linear relationship between the applied load and the measured pressure. A bilaterally asymmetrical finite element model of a vertebra has been formulated. It is possible to study response of a vertebra which has been subjected to surgical procedures with this model.